Modern aircraft are typically equipped with an autobraking system. During a landing phase or a Rejected Take-Off (“RTO”) event, a pilot may engage an autobraking system to assist with decreasing the speed of the plane. The autobraking system may also allow the pilot to focus on other aspects of achieving a safe landing or successful RTO event. When autobraking is engaged, the aircraft may veer off a desired course. Therefore, systems and methods for improved autobraking systems for aircrafts may be beneficial, including in assisting a pilot on maintaining a desired course during a landing or RTO event.